


Words we don’t say

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [55]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Curses, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lost Voice, Lou Ellen is a good friend, M/M, Mute - Freeform, Sassy Will, Will has horrible handwriting, Will is dumb, Will likes to piss people off, kinda a crack fic, kinda protective Will i guess, solangelo, this fic is kinda weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Will happens to piss off a child of Hecate.  That can never end up good for Will.  Especially now that he lost his voice.
Relationships: Lou Ellen Blackstone & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 4
Kudos: 173





	Words we don’t say

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a stupid fic I don’t really like it but ima post it anyway because someone might like it. Will is obviously super sassy. The dude just radiates passive aggressive. I just wanted to write Will losing his voice and I had no idea how to actually write that. Maybe OOC warning idk. Enjoy.

Will stuck up both middle fingers at the very pissed off son of Hecate.

In hindsight, it probably wasn’t a good idea.

But at the moment, the kid was bad mouthing some of the younger campers (including some of his own siblings). And normally Will wasn’t one to get involved but he had to defend his siblings.

Also, being friends with Lou Ellen made Will pretty unfazed by the children of Hecate. Lou Ellen was always doing weird things.

He would be yelling at the kid but the whole “son of Hecate” thing should have sent red flags. Will mouthed several swear words at the kid—who Will didn’t even know what his name was.

The kid laughed, rolled his eyes and walked away. Leaving Will fuming, and voiceless.

Will huffed, stuffed his hands in his pockets and stormed away.

—

“What were you  _ thinking _ ?” Kayla exclaimed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Will shrugged impartially.

“You let the other kids of Hecate deal with the other kids of Hecate. One of your closest friends is literally a daughter of hers!” 

Will leaned back on his hand, he was sitting on one of the cots. He mimed Kayla talking with his hand and rolled his eyes.

“You can be so stubborn sometimes, Will.”

Will mouthed  _ ‘it wasn’t my fault _ ’

Kayla groaned, “you don’t need to cause trouble all the time.”

Will scrunched up his face in an are-you-sure-about-that look.

“I get it, you’re super defensive of your friends and family,” Kayla put a hand on his shoulder, “learn to leave it alone sometimes.”

The door to the infirmary swung open, Nico looked around.

“Nico! Perfect timing!” Kayla exclaimed, “stay with your stupid boyfriend while I go and find Lou Ellen.”

“What did he do?” Nico asked, glancing at Will.

“Pissed off a kid and can’t speak,” Kayla explained quickly, “hopefully Lou Ellen can fix it.”

Nico sighed. Kayla thanked him and rushed out of the infirmary.

“What is this, the third time you’ve pissed off a child of Hecate?” Nico asked, plopping down next to Will. Will shrugged.

“You think one would have learned by now.”

Will raised his eyebrow and gestured broadly to himself.

“Right, of course. I forgot that you were an idiot,” Nico smirked and crossed his legs in front of himself. Will pouted and smacked his shoulder playfully.

“I mean, I’d suggest getting you a pad and pencil but no one can read your handwriting.”

Will looked offended and shook his head.

“It’s the truth!” Nico exclaimed, “no one can read that chicken scratch. For Hades’ sake I don’t even think  _ Chiron  _ can read it.”

Will huffed indignantly and crossed his arms in front of his chest, continuing to pout.

“I hope you’re satisfied with what you’ve done now, because look where it’s got you.”

Will flipped him off. 

Nico gasped, “now that’s just  _ rude _ ! I’m trying to help.”

Will raised an eyebrow. 

“Okay maybe I’m not actually trying to help, I just want to make fun of you for this,” Nico corrected with a chuckle.

Kayla returned to the infirmary, Lou Ellen in tow.

“You lost your voice?” Lou Ellen asked.

Will raised his eyebrow and mouthed something that looked very suspiciously like  _ ‘if I kill someone at camp who will be there to arrest me?’ _

Lou Ellen laughed, “gosh that’s hilarious, you’re lucky that I don’t hate you Solace otherwise you’d be in a pretty bad place.” She walked over to Will and examined him. Lou Ellen tilted his chin up to look at her. “Considering you manage to piss off most of my siblings all the time.”

“He just loves to make a ton of trouble considering that he’s a medic,” Kayla crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Nico laughed at that.

“It doesn’t seem to be anything too harmful, not a permanent curse. It  _ should  _ wear off by tonight,” Lou Ellen shrugged, “hard to tell. If not, come find me again.”

Will sighed.

“It could be worse,” Nico said, “it could  _ never  _ wear off and you’ll just be mute forever.”

Will smothered Nico’s face with his hand. Nico licked his hand.

“Maybe this’ll teach you a lesson to stop pissing off my siblings,” Lou Ellen patted Will on the head. Will only rolled his eyes.

“I guess I’ll see you guys at the campfire then,” Lou Ellen shrugged, “wish I could do more for your problem.”

“Thanks anyway,” Kayla said.

Lou Ellen smiled and left the infirmary.

—

Needless to say, it took an entire week for Will to get his voice back.

He was pretty pissed about that.

**Author's Note:**

> I notice how in my older fics I hated using abbreviations and stuff but now it’s just me going idk all the time. There’s probably more but I don’t feel like going through. The title is actually the title of a book “words we don’t say” by K. J Reilly. Check it out it’s pretty good. Well I hope that you enjoyed this weird fic, thanks for reading. Love you all!


End file.
